Canterella: The Nation's Mask
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Italy has fallen head over heels for the Aryan nation... He would do anything to make Germany his... Anything... Warning: OOC characters at times, H.R.E. Theory, and Yaoi! Based of the VOCALOID song 'Canterella' sung by KATIO. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Mask

**Chapter 1: The Mask**

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

Today was one of the infamous World Meetings once again we were all talking about the World's problems...

But as usual I was distracted... It's wasn't by kittens, or Russia being scary, or even pasta!

No, the object of my distration was once again the blonde man sitting across the table from me.

His golden hair swept back and slicked against his head, making his strong face all too apperant. And his glowing blue eyes were once again in a scowl getting angered at the constant disorder of the meeting... His steely gaze makes my heart pound so hard it feels like it's going to come out of my chest.

Germany finally stood up and began yelling in his strong stern voice... The sheer power behind it...

To many it made them tremble in either fear or intimidation but as for me... I tremble in excitement as he yells with every fiber of his being... Even if it's at me sometimes but I still love it...

God, I love him... I loved him for the longest time...

I really do, but everytime I try to tell him... I chicken out... I lose my nerve...

I wish I could tell him... I really wish I could...

If he was still Holy Rome it would be easier, but like Prussia explained to me...

Germany doesn't remember being Holy Rome...

He only remembers being Germany... And it makes me sad seeing him not remembering the love we shared so long ago...

"Alright England, you have zhe floor now." Germany stated to the Britt.

England nodded and said while standing up, "As you all know, this week is Earth Day and this year it's my turn to hold the annual celebration and choose the theme. This year will be a vintage masqurade ball. An older set of formal attire such as suits and ballgowns, and of course everyone must go in disguise."

England then said, "As for the mask, I have prepared blank ones for you all. Decorate them at you leasure but know this, with the help of Norway and Romania, these mask will change your hair and eye color and distort your voice when worn to match the colors you've decorated the mask. This way you'll have no idea who you are with until the very end of the night."

A mask that does all that? That's amazing... Maybe I'll dance with Germany...

England then said, "The mask has been delivered to your hotel rooms and I hope to see come creative disguises on the night of the event."

England then sat down and Germany then said, "Danke Shon. Now vith zhat done zhe meeting can be called closed today."

* * *

"Italy-kun, are you busy?" Japan asked as we exited the meeting room.

I shook my head and said, "Ve~ Nope! What do you need Japan?"

He looked down a bit and said, "Well... I wanted to make my mask for the ball, but I have no idea what to do for it... And since you've had masquerades before and..."

I smiled and said, "Ve! Let's go grab your mask and head to my room! We can work on ours together!"

Japan bowed a bit and said, "Arigato Italy-kun."

And so after a quick run by Japan's room, we walked into my room where on the bed was a black box like the one in Japan's room.

I grabbed the art supplies I had tucked away with me for the trip and set on the table where Japan was seated with his mask box in hand.

I smiled and said, "Let's see what they gave us to work with~!"

Both Japan and I open the boxes to find two plain white mask that covered the nose and upper face to where it would be regonizable. On it's edges was thin black ribbons that would be tied and tucked behind hair to where it wouldn be visible.

I then asked, "Ve~ Alright Japan, any particualar color you're dressing in?"

He then replied, "Well I was going to wear a gold vest under my coat other than that, just a plain tux..."

I nodded and said, "Alright then! We should make your mask black with gold ivy branching from the temples to the bridge of your nose!"

He looked at me and said, "That sounds good Italy-kun. But what about yours?"

I replied softly, "Ve~ Well I have an old suit from my days of pretending to be a noble with a hat to hide my curl. It's mostly a black suit with a cape with a dark blue lining, a dark blue vest, and a ascot that will be tied off with a silver pendant. There's also white gloves and a pair of riding boots... So I'll more than likely start with dark blue and add on black and silver designs as I go~!"

Japan looked at me and said, "Italy-kun, you're really excited about this."

I nodded as I began painting the mask and said, "Si. Back home we have a yearly festival where we all wear mask! It's called the Venetian carnival."

Japan picked up the black paint and said, "Hai, that sounds wonderful. Maybe next time you could invite some of the other nations to it."

I sighed and said, "Ve... I would, but to be honest I haven't gone in years..."

Japan then asked, "Why haven't you? It's clear that you love it..."

I replied softly as I picked up some black paint, "It's during a World Meeting Week..."

Japan turned to me and sadly said, "I see... Gomeninsai for asking..."

I smiled and said, "Ve~ It's alright Japan! Besides this year I can do a masquarde with my friends!"

So we continued to paint our mask with simple chatter until they were finally finished.

Japan's mask was plain black with spiraling gold ivy painted in the design I suggested, but he has also made some gold leaves and black roses from some metallic molding paper I had and glued them at the temples and that the peak of the forehead on the mask.

As for mine, (Which you can see on the cover image!) the mask was a dark blue painted with black spirals and designs and decorated with bits of silver dots here and there. As a finishing touch, I took a silver crystal from a part of the chandeler (know one would miss a single crystal right?) and placed it at the center of the mask forehead.

Japan looked at it and said, "Incredible Italy-kun... Why don't you try it on?"

I looked at it and said, "Ve... If you say so... But you do it first, si?"

Japan quickly agreed and tied the mask on to his face forcing his hair to slightly poof a bit making it look a little longer.

As soon as he finished the last knot on the mask, his hair shifted from black to a golden blonde color as did his eyes.

I then yelled, "VE! Japan you're hair! It's blonde!" "Wait, what?!"

Japan stated but his voice was completely un-accented and very smooth and soft sounding.

He ran to the mirror and looked at him self in awe. He then said, "I guess England was right about the mask magic... I might have to wear my hair in _Shota_ to make this work better..."

I nodded and said, "Si! I wouldn't have known it was you, if I didn't see you put it on!"

Japan slipped his mask off and returned to normal. "Alright Italy-kun, your turn."

I nodded and slipped my mask on, forcing my bangs to hang in front of my face. As I tied my mask I took notice of how my reddish brown hair began to change it's color to the same dark blue as my mask.

Once tied I looked at Japan and asked, "How do I look?"

My voice had changed as well... It became deeper and more suave with no accent attached to it.

Japan stood there with his jaw dropped and staring at me in complete shock.

I tilted my head and said, "Ummm Japan... Are you okay?"

"Italy-kun... You look completly different! Even more differnet than me when I put on my mask!"

I turned to the mirror to see what he was talking about... When I froze at my reflection...

My hair had gone completely straight (except for my curl, which I'll have to hide with a hat) and turned a dark blue color along with my eyes. The combination of that made my skin look rather pale and made my jaw look more firm.

I looked nothing like myself anymore... I looked like some sort of suave masked man who could wue any woman... Or man he wished...

I head the door open and close rather quickly.

"Hey Veneziano! I need your help with my mask for the party you bas-..."

Romano stopped in the middle of his rant and looked at me in confused anger.

He then asked in a yell, "Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my fratello's room with Japan you bastard?!"

I then replied looking at him, "Fratello... It's me..."

He laughed and said, "Yeah right! Veneziano looks nothing like you!"

I sighed and began unting the mask letting the magic disapear, and also making my brother's jaw drop and stare in shock.

"V-VENEZIANO?!"

I replied with a soft smile, "Ve~ I told you Fratello... Did you forget the mask were magic already?"

Romano gumbled out a series of curse words, and Japan stated softly, "It's true that you were completely unregonizable Italy-kun... You might have the best disguise of the ball."

Romano sighed and said, "Si... Damned mask made you unregonizable to the point I was gonna aim a gun at you and ask where was my idiota Fratello was at..."

It really worked that much...?

Maybe...

I looked at the mask in my hands and thought to Germany...

Maybe with this I can make him remember...

Maybe I could win him back...

No... With this mask...

I will make him mine!

And no one will take him away from me ever again.

* * *

(I got the idea after reading a fic where Italy was at the Venetian Carnival and acted like a completely different person... Also Shota is where japaneses men where their hair up in a ponytail ((Think Kagame Len)) Yes, Germany is H.R.E. and that will be importiant later... Anyway tell me what do you think! Reviews are helpful!)


	2. A Phantom in the Night

**Chapter 2: A Phantom in the Night**

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

"Ah... Bruder, can you help me vith zhis damned mask...?" I said in frustration to Prussia as we sat at the table carefully decorating our mask for the ball which was in 4 days. (3 days from when the last chapter took place)

Prussia's mask was looking rather unique with it's mixture of black and a deep violet colored paints... Apparently him and Canada arranged to have each other's eye color so they could find each other easily. So Canada's mask would be mostly red compared to Prussia mostly violet mask...

Prussia looked at me and said, "Vest, vhat's zhe matter? I thought you vere painting yours green."

I nodded and said, "Vell I vas but some blue and white fell into zhe green I vas using vhen I vasn't looking... Now it look's vierd..."

I held up the bright teal-green mask for him to see.

He looked at it and said, "Vest, it's not vierd... Just add some black contrast lines and you'll be fine."

I sighed and said, "Ja... I guess you're right..."

I then went back to painting simple designs on to the mask... In the end you could have compared it to look almost draconic in nature (also pictured up top in cover image).

Prussia looked at it and said, "Oi! Zhat's pretty **AWESOME** Vest! Put it on and let's see how it looks on you!"

I sighed and said, "Fine..."

I quickly slipped my mask on over my face and tied the knots carefully.

Prussia looked at me with a slight laugh and said, "You do look pretty **AWESOME**... But vith your hair slicked back like zhat everyone vill know it's you..."

He walked up and ruffled my hair all about for a moment and stepped back. "Zhere, now do your hair like zhat and no one vill recognize you."

I turned to the mirror to the mirror and when I saw myself I was shocked.

My hair had turned the teal green color and was styled in a messy manor that made myself look completely different, especially with the addition of the green eyes.

I touched my cheek and said, "Is this really me?"

Then I took note of my voice... It was of course un-accented but lacked the gruffness of before... My voice sounded soft and calming almost...

Prussia laughed and said, "Vest zhis is **AWESOME**! Let zhe **AWESOME** me try on my mask now!"

I reluctantly removed the mask, making my features return to normal.

As I re-slicked my hair back into place, Prussia was getting on his mask. When I looked at him next his hair was slicked back like mine only it was deep shade of violet matching his mask, while his eyes were a solid glowing amethyst color which made his pale skin almost ghost like.

Prussia then stated in a quiet accent less voice, "How do I look? Do I look **awesome** or what?"

I smiled a bit and said, "Bruder, If you hadn't said 'awesome' just now I vould have zhought you to be a complete stranger."

Prussia looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He then said, "Well then, me and Birdie's plan will work just fine then!"

I raised a brow and Prussia took off his mask and said while turning back to normal, "Birdie is going to act like zhe **AWESOME** me, vhile I act like Birdie... Zhen at zhe end of zhe night everyone vill get zhe shock of zheir lives."

I sighed and said, "Vell it's getting late East... I zhink I'll be heading to bed."

He nodded and said, "Ja... * **yawn** * See you tomorrow Vest..."

I nodded and showed him out and locked the door.

Damned hotel... I couldn't bring my guns or knives with me... So all I have to defend myself with is the locked door and windows... And if that fails I have my fist.

I carefully redressed into my boxers and tank top that I usually slept in at night slipping into my bed to gently fall asleep.

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

It had finally arrived... My old noble's outfit all in one piece...

I carefully dressed myself into the eloquent suit and cape making sure everything was in it's proper place. I carefully tied the mask on and put on my hat... As I looked to the mirror I now no longer saw the weak looking version of myself...

I looked like a phantom in the night (Think like how KAITO is dressed for Canterella with Italy's mask) who would do his business and be on his way.

I turned to my door and made my way into the halls avoiding anyone's line of sight and I approached Germany's room.

I carefully took out the key had given to me in the event I had a nightmare and needed to sleep with him...

I quickly slid into his room without disturbing a thing. I looked to the table and saw a teal-green mask with black designs lacing it. I smiled now knowing what mask to look for at the ball.

I then made my way to Germany's room and looked at the sleeping nation with his hair all tussled up and messy from slumber.

I carefully moved myself to the bed and reached one of my gloved hands to his face to move away a stand of hair blocking his eyes.

But as soon as I did, Germany tried grab my wrist (luckily I pulled it away in time so he didn't catch it) and yelled, " **VHO ZHE HELL ARE YOU AND VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM?**!"

Come on Italy! With the mask you are strong! You can do this! You are a-

"Ah doth my prince stir... Pardon, I did not intend to wake you sire."

He looked at me in confusion mixed with anger and asked, "Again I ask, vho are you?!"

I smiled and replied with a bow, "Yes my lord. The name I was give was Façade... Other than that, I have no knowledge of mine true name."

He then asked angrily, "How did you get into my room?!"

I replied in my newer suave voice, "I am but a phantom my prince... Curse and bound forevermore to the mortal plane with only one single desire."

He raised a brow and said, "So you're a ghost? I'm not really buying it..."

"I do speak the truth... When thou doth wake in the morn you shall find the windows are tightly sealed and the door still locked... Then you shall find my words to be truth."

He then turned to me and said, "Alright Façade... Vhat does a 'phantom' vant from me?"

I bowed to him in a respected manor and said, "I do not wish of such mortal things as money or wealth... What I desire from you... Is you and you alone my prince... That is my purpose..."

Germany then asked with a slight blush from my previous comment, "Vhy do you call me such zhings?"

I pulled out a blue rose from my sleeve and said while holding it towards the moonlight, "For that is what you are my lord... You are my Prince Germany of the lost kingdom of Germania. All I am is a humbled phantom wishing to gain your favor my lord..."

I handed him the rose and said with a seductive purr, "If thou shall take it, then I shall visit thee again... You may also return it, but with that I shall fade from the waking world... My soul forever lost... So my prince... May I visit thee again?"

Come on... I know you Germany... Take it...

Germany hesitantly took the rose from my gloved hand and said, "Yes... You may visit again... Just so you don't vanish like zhat! Nothing else!"

Yes! Yes! My plan is actually working!

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you my lord... Now leech into slumber so I may visit thee again in the next night my sweet prince."

Germany set the rose at his bedside and laid down again looking somewhat drowsy to begin with.

And as he peacefully fell into the realm of sleep I sweetly whispered, "Sleep now and prepare for the morrow... For we shall be reunited soon my prince... And when we do, it will be more meaningful."

And with that I left the nation knowing perfectly well that my plans were working perfectly.

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock going off at the time I had set it.

As I slowly drifted into conciseness I thought back to my dream last night...

The masked phantom with blue hair named Façade... He was a suave man who honestly had me holding onto his every word...

The ghost was positively alluring but he was a dream and nothing more...

I reached to my bedside without looking to press the off button on my clock when...

" **OUCH**!"

I yelped and I brought my hand towards my face. I examined it to see that my finger had been picked and has a small thing of blood coming to the surface...

Did I leave a knife on the bedside?

No, the hotel wouldn't let me take them in...

A pen maybe?

No, it wasn't that either, pens don't usually bring blood unless you're constantly digging your finger into it.

What could it be?

Finally I gave up on guessing and turned to see what it was...

And when I saw it... My world froze...

For what was sitting there on my bedside stand, next to my still beeping alarm clock... Was a single blue rose still fresh like it had been picked hours ago...

The very same rose that he...

I quickly jumped out of bed, turned off the alarm and went to the windows. They were sealed tight and their was no sign of forced entry.

I then went to my door and grabbed the knob... It was still locked firmly and had nothing broken on it...

I then walked back towards the bedroom to see my mask had been moved and slightly altered.

There was now a small green gem implanted in the forehead of the mask making it a bit more stylish.

Beside it laded a note written in fine blue ink in some of the most elegant cursive I have ever seen. But what it said had caught my attention;

* * *

 _My dearest prince,_

 _I found that your mask was missing something sire, so I took it upon thy self to finish it and make it a mask worthy of your noble stature._

 _A emerald, simple and pure, brings grace and prestige the wearer. You already possess these traits my lord so it seemed fitting._

 _When night falls once more you must tell me how I did fare on altering once I arrive once again at the stroke of 12._

 _I eagerly await the night once more so I may walk in your presence once again my sweet prince._

 _Signed,_

 _The Phantom of Façade_

* * *

My whole body was shaking slightly at the implication's of the note and the letter on my table...

Last night was no dream...

I actually met the phantom in blue...

Façade...

He was really here...

I ran my fingers though my hair as I whispered out, "Gott, vhat have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ahhh... And so the 'Façade' begins~! Now I know Germany was a little OOC when Facade/Italy came in but remember Germany though it was a dream... Plus Italy is putting on a sexy show for him! Anyway reviews make me coffee and coffee makes me write more... Do the right thing and review!_**


	3. A Midnight Meeting

**Chapter 3: A Midnight Meeting**

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

Last night was perfect!

Germany had invited me back tonight and accepted the rose.

It's small but it's only the beginning... I still have tonight and tomorrow night to wue him, and then at the ball I'll reveal who I am...

I hope this works though, since I haven't gotten all the details planned out yet.

I walked into the meeting room to see Germany was deep in thought while the other nations bickered. No one was scalding me for being late which was weird but I sat down anyways right next to Japan.

Japan looked at me and said, "Konichiwa Italy-kun, how did you sleep?"

I barely did... After doing the 'Facade' routine and Germany flushing about me, my mind was moving a million miles an hour... Hardly any sleep was found until the early hours of the morning.

I replied with a lie, "Ve~ I slept in because my dream was really good..."

"Hai... Did you notice how Germany-san is acting this morning?"

I turned towards the direction of Germany, nodded, and said, "Ve... He looks distracted..."

Because of me! I causing his thoughts to stir towards me! This is so wonderful!

Japan then said, "Prussia-kun said he told him that he had an odd dream last night... He nor I was told what said dream was, but it is clear that his mind is focused towards it."

I smiled and said, "Maybe I should make some pasta~ to cheer him up!"

Japan sighed and said, "Maybe. But let's focus on getting him to talk about it Italy-kun or else he won't be himself all day."

I nodded and said, "Si~! Let's go talk to him after the meeting!"

This is all too perfect... Soon he will be mine and mine alone.

* * *

JAPAN'S P.O.V.

After the meeting, which was mostly loud chaos without Germany making everyone take turns, Italy and I made out way over to Germany who was staring at a blue rose he had apparently hidden under the table during the meeting. He had only just took it out once everyone but me and Italy was gone.

So was this the cause of his distraction? A rose?

No... Maybe an admire left it for him?

Possible... But there is no way of telling unless we ask.

Italy stepped by him and said with a smile, "Germany~! Me and Japan came to see you!"

Germany was slightly shocked and tried to hide the rose with a faint blush. I then stated, "No need Germany-san we had already seen it."

He sighed and brought out the blue rose carefully setting it onto the table. Italy looked at with a smile and said, "Ve~ It's so pretty Germany! Where did you get it from?"

He replied while looking down, "If I told you, vouldn't believe me... It's rather strange..."

I replied, "We have all seen strange things in our lives Germany-san... Italy-kun and I promise to listen to what you have to say."

Italy nodded and said, "Si! We're you friends Germany, let us listen ve~!"

Germany looked at the rose once more and said, "Alright... Take a seat..."

We both sat down and turned to Germany as he began to speak.

"Last night before going to bed, I made sure to lock zhe door and secure zhe vindows since zhey did not allow my veapons in zhe hotel. After zhat I fell asleep only to be awoken at midnight by zhe strangest of zhings..."

He looked up and said, "I saw man vho looked like he vas from a completely different time period by how he dressed, acted, and spoke... He said he name vas Facade and he vas a phantom destined to vander zhe earth... He kept referring to me as royalty and asked to visit again... At zhe time I believed it to be a dream and agreed... I vas zhinking phantoms and ghost don't exist and if zhe man vas a real person zhey'd leave evidence of a break in... Zhis morning vhen I voke up, zhis vas on my bed stand..."

He held up the rose and said, "And zhere vas a note on zhe table vith an adjustment to my mask... I checked zhe vindows and door... Both vere locked..."

He set the rose down and placed his head in his hands and asked, "Am I going crazy or did zhat really happen?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure... You know what forced entry looks like and if you saw nothing, that means no one was in there but the rose and the note... I'm not sure what to believe..."

"Ve~ It sounds like an old legend from my place."

We both turned to Italy as he doodled on a piece of paper.

"Really, vhat vas it about?"

Italy smiled and said, "Ve~ Well, it's called the Venetian Phantom... Long ago a peasant boy fell in love with a high class girl and every year during the Venetian Festival they would dance together with no one else knowing. On the 18 year of the two life they were discovered during the carnival and the father of the girl took the boy away while he was in full costume... Most have there own twist on what happened next but it was all the same, the man killed the boy and dropped him into the canals that lead to the sea... As the year went on the girl became recluse and refused to leave her room... One night her father spied on her though her closet and was shocked to find the boy he had killed in full costume dancing with his daughter and calling her his princess. The girl's father jumped from the closet and went to get the boy off his daughter only to find his hands went right threw him and became soaking wet. The boy looked at him from behind his mysterious mask and said, "I am no longer of mortal flesh thanks to your misdeeds... I shall never feel the light of day, the warmth of touch, the bliss taste... I only know the depths of the cold and unforgiving water now, and the harsh stiffness of death... I am a facade of the young man who loved your daughter... If you wish to be atone for your deeds, speak the truth to the people of what you did... And let your daughter choose her own fate..." With that the phantom disappeared leaving behind a mask drizzled in water... The man did as told and was punished for his sins, while the girl lived a happy life, always dancing within the night her phantom lover to the day she died."

Italy then looked towards the ceiling and said, "Ve~ Legend goes if you find the mask of the boy then you and the one you love shall forever be able to dance in this life and the next."

We both looked at the Italian nation with the slightest bit of shock and he said, "Ve... Was it something I said?"

Germany shook his head and said, "I never knew such legends existed... Quite a love story zhere..."

Italy nodded and said, "Si... They actually have statue of the boy displayed in Venice when the Venetian Carnival comes to town. The people call him the Facade Phantom..."

I looked at Germany and said, "Well there is two possible things happening... One someone is imitating the legend and breaking into your room or two... It's a real phantom... Either way we must find out what's going on."

Germany nodded and said, "Ja... I have no idea vhat to do zhough..."

I looked down a bit and said, "I could be posted outside your door Germany-san... That way we make sure no one get's in."

Germany nodded and said, "Zhat is a good point."

"Ve~ What do I do?" Italy asked softly.

I replied, "You have done enough Italy-kun. With knowledge of this legend we'll be able to find if this phantom is real or not."

Italy nodded and said, "Ve... Okay but I'll bring you some hot tea later on so you can stay up!"

I smiled and said, "I'd be most honored Italy-kun."

Germany nodded and said, "Ve have our plans... Tonight ve find out if zhis phantom is real."

* * *

(P.S. That legend is not real... So don't go looking it up and stuff... I made it up!)

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

Dammit...

With Japan guarding the door, I won't be able to slip in dressed as Facade... And if I don't show there's no chance of me winning Germany's heart.

Dammit all to hell! What am I suppose to do now?!

Think! Japan won't abandon his post for just anything, it would have to be a total emergency for him to leave, so that's out.

Maybe I'll slip something into his tea to make him sleepy but what? Jin Sang or chamomile...

Ah! I know, I'll mix Valerian into his tea! Fratello used to put it in my pasta when I was super hyper that day and the next thing I knew I was out like a light.

I quickly dialed up Fratello on my cell phone while I locked the door behind me.

"Ciao."

"Ciao Fratello." I replied as I made my way to large traveling case I had sent here.

"Veneziano, what do you want?"

I pulled out the key to the box from under my shirt where I had been hanging like a necklace and said, "Ve~ I been really hyper today and I really need to sleep tonight because of refitting on my clothes is early in the morning... Did you bring any Valerian with you?"

Romano sighed and said, "Si... I figured as much since there baked goods practically everywhere for this celebration. I'll send it over."

I smiled as I heard the click of the trunk lid unlocking and said, "Grazie Fratello..."

He then replied, "Yeah, yeah, ciao!"

And then he hung up, leaving me to examine the old garb that made my Facade character all too real.

I smiled picking up the mask in hand and said to myself, "As with any common romance, right now, I will make you fall for it Germany. Even with a few crevices I won't leave behind a trace..."

I tied on my mask and said in my suave voice, "For I will make you mine... My sweet prince."

* * *

"Ah Italy-kun. I was expecting you." Japan stated as he sat outside the room of the already sleeping Germany.

I smiled and said, "Of course silly~! Ve~ I brought you some tea!"

Japan looked at the thermos with a eye smile and said, "Then let us have a drink."

I shook my head and said, "Ve... Grazie for the offer but I do need to sleep tonight, after all tomorrow is the last day before the ball. I need to make sure to have my suit dry cleaned before the night itself."

Japan nodded and said, "Hai. I already have my suit ready to go, so sleeping in tomorrow won't be a problem."

Japan poured the thermos's steaming contents into the provided cup and smelled it. He looked at me and said, "Did you not have green tea Italy-kun?"

I worried nodded and said, "Ve... Sorry Japan, I was all out and it was too late go to the store or call room service or China, so I picked out an Italian tea Fratello gave me as a gift."

Japan nodded and said, "Well it should still keep me awake... Arigato Italy-kun."

He then sipped the tea until the cup was half empty. He looked at the cup and said, "This taste rather bitter..."

I sighed and said, "Ve~ Well most of our teas are but you must remember we drink more coffee and wine that tea... We like the bitterness."

Japan drowsily nodded.

It was already kicking in... Good.

Japan yawned and said, "I think... I just... Close my eyes for a moment..."

And just like that Japan was out cold, giving me the opportunity I desperately desired.

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

"Awaken my sweet prince... The clock has stuck 12 once more and I hearken thee once more." I heard the suave voice half sing out.

I opened my eyes to see Facade at the foot of my bed wearing a smile as he held a brand new blue rose within his gloved hands and slightly bowed.

He turned to me and said, "Ah, at last we meet again fair lord... What shall we discuss this night?"

He made it in?! But if he was human or a nation Japan would have stopped him, so all I need to do is call in Japan and he'll see it too.

"JAPA-" I found a single gloved finger over my mouth and Facade said, "There is no need for that my prince... Your words couldn't reach him now even if you desired."

Does he mean... "Did you kill..."

"No sir. I may do many things but I have no desire to kill other living things, beside he is of your nation kind, I lack the ability to do so... I simply cast my spell upon him, and he rest as easily as a new born babe in it's mother's arms... He will awake in the morning feeling better than ever and have no knowledge this meeting ever took place."

I looked at him and said, "You vished to speak to me again... Zhen tell me vhy are you going by an old Italian legend as your guise?"

He smiled at me and said in a very seductive tone, "Well... I intend on rewriting the legend... With your help my prince."

I stared at the man as he looked out at the moonlit night and said softly, "I've seen many a time where the story had been repeated only with different players but alas they all end the same way... Tragedy. But I'm sure with help from your Majesty, we could end this cursed tale once and for all."

So he wants me to break this curse... Not as bad as it sounds...

I looked at him and asked, "How do you intend to fix it Facade?"

He handed me the blue rose and leaned in next to my ear and whispered in a tone that sent shivers down my spine, "On the night of festivities that has been planned for two nights from now, many a man and woman shall bear disguises and mask, on that night we must dance and dance true, then I will remove the mask I wear and ask you a single question. Answer truthfully or else I shall remained bound to my sorrow and loneliness for the rest of eternity."

D-Dance...?! Gottverdamed... I can't dance... Not the dances he knows anyway...

I slightly backed away with my face heating up and said, "Vell... You see... I can't really... dance... zhat vell..."

Facade gave a small chuckle and said, "Is that all my lord... Well then... We'll have to change that. It's unbecoming of a prince not knowing how to dance and dance well..."

He turned towards the window and said, "On the morrow, I shall not visit you here but within your dreams... There I shall teach you to dance like the elegant man you are..."

My dreams...? This phantom can do that?!

Facade looked at me with a smile and said, "You looked exhausted sire and the moon has truly risen high... You should slumber once more."

I nodded with a slight yawn. He turned to the window and said quietly, "My prince... May I ask... for a token from you? I have gifted you with many things and I only desire a single token of affection from you."

A token of affection?

He's trying to change the story... A _romance_ story...

He been trying to gain my affection this entire time... I'm such a damned fool for not seeing it...

I softly replied in a stutter, "Uhhh... J-Ja... You vell... Have earn it... I guess..."

I felt my cheeks fluster after I said that... What's wrong with me?

Suddenly Facade was sitting on the bed inches away from my face making my cheeks burn brighter red.

He got closer and said, "I'm truly honored my prince... A token from you is my greatest gift I have ever received..."

He slipped closer and said in a whisper, "And so I take it with great pleasure..."

And with that the masked phantom's lips touched my own into a kiss...

I honestly had been kissed before but only once by a girl who's face I can't remember... His lips were warm and soft despite the fact he was a ghost...

And within seconds I found myself kissing back!

This man...

This phantom...

I have only known for two nights and yet... I feel connected to him...

I feel ATTRACTED to him!

His mystery, his style, his words... Everything about him is drawing me closer and closer to him.

Am... Am I falling for him...?

Finally we parted from the kiss and he whispered in my ear, "Sleep my prince... Tomorrow waits for us to rondeuve again..."

And with that I feel back into my sheets letting my tired mind and body give into sleep...

And prepared me for tomorrow when I see Facade once more...


	4. The Sweetest of Mortal Drugs

**Chapter 4: The Sweetest of Mortal Drugs**

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

I kissed him...

I actually kissed Germany!

I actually did it!

And the feeling... Oh, the feeling was amazing!

I had kissed men and women alike in the past but that kiss... Sweet and soft, but so shy near the beginning...

Just like Holy Rome was... But Germany is Holy Rome so that makes sense...

I carefully sneaked out of the hotel in a simple oversize black hoodie that covered my hair and face, a pair of blue jeans, and a dingy pair of sneakers, making sure no one would notice me.

I had secretly contacted one of Romano's Mafia contacts that are in the city a few hours ago so I could get the next ingredient for my plan.

It was still early morning at least 2 or 3 o' clock so no one should notice me not being in my bed right now.

I finally made it to the spot which I called the man to meet me. Not five minutes later a man in a fedora and suit showed up caring a small bag.

I smirked and said, "Ciao."

The man smirked and said, "Ciao yourself Signore Vargas..."

I looked at him seriously (or as serious as my face can get) and asked, "Did you bring it ve~?"

He nodded and opened the bag pulling out a small black tinted vial filled with liquid.

"This stuff is hard to come by according to the Don..." He handed it to me and requested, "If you don't mind me asking signore, what is that stuff anyway?"

I smiled as I palmed the bottled and said, "Ve~ This my dear fellow is Canterella... You might have recognize it if you read Romeo and Juliet..."

He then replied, "Uhhh... Si, I read it but I don't get-..."

"And so the friar gave Juliet a mortal drug... One that once ingested she should fall into a death like slumber and become a corpse for 2 days... Knowing it was her only option to escape her marriage to Paris she willing drank the Canterella... Awaiting for her love to be there when she doth awaken..."

The man's eyes widen and he said, "So that stuff will..."

I nodded in confirmation.

Well that's what it does for humans. For nations it only works for a few hours with a strong dose.

Sure Valerian root worked on Japan but he's smaller than Germany. The root is much too weak for him...

I held up the vial with a soft smile and said, "This will work just fine..."

* * *

JAPAN'S P.O.V.

"I can't believe I fell asleep... Forgive my error Germany-san I..."

"It's alright Japan..."

I looked at Germany who was holding the new blue rose in his hand carefully touching it's petals like they were glass.

He seemed... Less worried about this now...

What exactly happened last night...?

Last I remember Italy paid me a visit with some tea and then... Nothing...

I then asked, "So what did Facade-san do last night?"

He replied without looking from the flower, "I confronted him about zhe legend and he said he vished for it to be re-vritten... He vants zhe story to no longer be a tragedy... And he believes zhat I can help him do zhat..."

I then raised a brow and asked, "Is that all he said Germany-san?"

I saw a small flush upon his cheeks and said, "He... Asked for a favor of... Affection... As a reward zhe roses and zhe helping vith mien mask..."

He looked down more at the rose and stated, "I rather not go into it further Japan... It is no longer a problem..."

I walked around to where I could see his face and said, "Germany-san, this is a problem! What could possibility changed your mind about that?"

I then took in his features once more.

Flustered face.

Thoughtful gaze.

Twiddling with a gift.

Trying to avoid the subject.

They're all signs of...

"Germany-san... Are you... falling for him?"

His face went bright read and said, "Vhat?! NO! I mean... No, vait... I don't mean... I mean... I do mean..."

He set the rose down and buried his face into his hands and said, "I honestly don't know... Zhere is just... Something about him zhat drawls me towards him... His words, his style, his mystery... It all just... Attracts me somehow or another..."

He looked up at me and asked, "Am I making any sense vhat so ever?"

I nodded and said, "You do... But still... There's something about this 'phantom'... I'm not sure what it is but..."

"GERMANY~!"

We both turned to see Italy running into the room with a big smile and simple casual wear on and he said, "Ciao Germany~! Japan~! Did you guys catch the ghost man ve~?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm afraid not Italy-kun... Somehow I fell asleep during my watch and he got into Germany-san's room."

I looked at him and asked, "What did I do with you when you came to visit Italy-kun?"

He looked up and said, "Ve~ Well, I brought you some tea that was gifted from my Fratello because I was out of green tea and it was too late to go shopping or bug China... We talked for a bit about pasta and one of Greece's kitty cats that was waiting outside for him and I then went back to my room, ate some pasta, and fell asleep... Is that helpful?"

I shook my head and said, "Arigato anyways..."

Germany sighed and said, "Look, zhe ball is tomorrow and zhen ve'll be heading home to vhere he can't follow... I can deal vith him for another two nights..."

Italy looked at Germany's confused face and said, "Ve~ You need to relax a bit... Oh! I know! Do have your outfit for the ball cause I found this shop across town and it has all these old costume bits and bobbles!"

Germany looked up at Italy who was trying to get his mind off all this and said, "Nien... I haven't found it yet... So ja... I guess ve can go zhere and try to find something..."

I sighed and said, "My outfit will arrive in a few hours so I'm afraid I can not join you two... Sayonara for now my friends."

Italy began dragging Germany towards the door and said, "Bye Japan~! Have a nice day ve~!"

And like that they were gone...

But still... Something doesn't set right here...

All this started happening to Germany a few days after the masquerade announcement... There is a good chance that this 'phantom' is another nation...

But getting into his room without forced entry and somehow making me fall asleep is what's getting me...

Then there the fact that this 'phantom' is trying to wue Germany... And the fact that it IS working!

It's clear Germany can't stop thinking about him...

Wait a second...

That's what Facade wants... He must have feeling for Germany and wants Germany to reciprocate his feelings so he created this elaborate ruse...

I don't know who this person is or how he did it but it's clear that they are willing to do anything for him... I will keep a watch out for this mysterious nation and hope this isn't some fluke at temping the German's heart...

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

"Ve~ Are you all dressed up Ludwig?" I asked as Germany tried on some costume parts behind a dressing room door.

We had been shopping for the last hour or so trying to find him a costume that would match his mask... After all he must look the part.

Germany replied, "Ja... But I don't know... I feel a bit... Silly like zhis..."

I smiled and said, "Come on Ludwig~! I can't help you if you don't show me!"

He sighed and said, "Alright... Just don't laugh..."

Germany opened the door... And I had to force my jaw not to drop at the sight of him.

Germany wore a white poofy long sleeved shirt with a teal green vest over it patterned like dragon scales along with that he wore a black tail coat much like Austria's blue one but more classy. He had a silver pocket watch chain hanging from his black trousers and a pair of white gloves adorned to his hands.

He look absolutely amazing...

The only out of place thing with his outfit was the fact instead of his bow-tie he put his iron cross at his neck point.

I smiled and said, "Ve! Ger- I mean Ludwig you look fantasico except..." I pointed his iron cross and said, "It will give you away si? You need a actual tie or ascot or broach there to make it look good!"

Germany looked at me and said, "I suppose... Vhat do you zhink I should vear Feliciano?"

I smiled and dash over to the counter were the broaches were. One caught my eye earlier and I though it would be perfect.

I finally found it again. It was a teal green gem with black lines running though it like that of an eye and a gold frame around it in elegant spirals.

I picked up a white ascot as well and went back to Germany.

I tucked his iron cross beneath his shirt and tied the ascot into place and placed the broach into place.

I smiled and said, "Ve~ That's better."

Germany turned to the mirror in shock and said, "Feli... Zhis looks... Vonderful! I vould have never zhough of zhis before!"

I smiled at his compliment...

You can wait Italy... Just one more night...

I smiled and said, "Well, I guess we found your outfit. Ve~ Let's go pay and we can go for some lunch!"

* * *

"Zhis is odd Italy... Vhy did you choose a private room here?" Germany asked as we sat down at the pre-set table with Germany taking the seat to the north like he always does.

"Ve... Well you've been stressed by this craziness lately... So I though it be better for a quiet lunch plus we can call each other our names instead of our human ones." I lied with a smile on my face.

Germany sighed and said, "Ja... Zhis has been much of a stress reliever... Danke Italy..."

I smiled and said, "Well this wine isn't going to drink itself!"

I held up my full glass and said, "To carpe diem?"

Germany gave a small chuckle and raised his glass the same way, "To seizing the day."

And with that we both took a drink of our glasses... Him not knowing was mixed into his glass before he drank it.

Soon enough Germany's eyes began to haze and he fell into a deep sleep...

Alright that was half of the Canterella I had so it should last about two hours...

Now it's time for Facade to go to work...

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep... Last thing I remembered I was having lunch with Italy and... Nothing... Just nothing...

"Ah, so my prince doth stir from the world of the waking into the realm of dreams."

I opened my eyes to see Facade standing before me as I sat in what appeared to be a throne in the middle of a large room.

What was even more surprising was the fact I was dressed in the clothes I had picked for the ball and my hair was messed up slightly like I had planed for the ball but without my mask.

I looked at him and asked, "Vhere are ve?"

He smiled extending a hand to me and said, "This is a room created by your wondering mind while slumbering... I do say you did scare your guest when you passed out Sire..."

"Vait, I fainted?! Italy must be freaking out!"

Facade sighed and said, "Well yes and no... As soon as you fell into unprovoked slumber, he got so worried and concerned that he passed out as well from holding his breath."

I sighed and said, "I'll have to check on him vhen I vake zhen..."

Facade smiled and said, "Now if I remember correctly, you and I have dance lessons. Shall we begin with the Waltz?"

I finally took his hand and said with a small smile, "Ja..."

And so music filled the air and we began dancing, with Facade teaching me the steps and how to preform them better every time. Soon enough we were dance all across the room making me feel... Alive...

This feeling... I felt like I felt it once before but I can put my finger to it...

Soon it was time for us to stop and Facade looked at me with those glowing sapphires with a smile.

It makes my heart race... But when did I ever feel like that?

"My sweet prince... You seem off... Tell me what is the matter?"

I sighed and said while we continued to dance, "Am I becoming zhat easy to read? I'm losing my edge..."

I looked up at him and asked, "Have you ever... Voken up being called by zhe same name you've always been called and yet you feel zhat isn't your name?"

He looked at me and said while continuing the waltz, "Ah, so that is what is happening..."

He stopped dancing for a moment and took one of my hands into his and said softly, "What if I were to tell you that you once went by a different name my Prince...?"

He stared at me as I stood in shock from his words as he continued by saying, "Long ago, there was young country with golden blonde hair and pale skin, along with that he had pale blue eyes much like the ocean. He wore a black robe and matching hat that made the small child like nation look important despite how old he looked..."

That description... It sounds like the dreams I have...

* * *

 ** _"Hey, you know_** ** _ ** _ _-.-.-.-.-_ ___-.-.-.-.-__** there are better people to chase than -.-.-.-.-"_**

 ** _"He does it because I'm scared of him..."_**

 ** _"Vell I vouldn't chase you if you'd come to my place..."_**

 ** _"But Grandpapa said I shouldn't..."_**

 ** _"ZHEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"_**

 ** _"WHAAAA!"_**

* * *

Wait... Are these the dreams I've had?

They always seem so real...

"But one day he was sent to battle with a larger country and never came back... He disappeared and in his place you were found my prince by your older brother..."

Wait... wha?

Does he mean...?

* * *

 ** _"Ummm..._ _ _-.-.-.-.-_ , vould you... teach me how to paint?"_**

 ** _"Oh... Ok Mister_ _ _-.-.-.-.-_ ___-.-.-.-.-_ "_**

 ** _"I zhink I messed up zhe rabbit's leg..."_**

 ** _"It's nothing to worry about Mr._ ___-.-.-.-.-_ ___-.-.-.-.-__... Here let me help you..."_**

* * *

"So tell me my sweet Prince..."

* * *

 ** _"-.-.-.-.-, please become zhe - empire vith me once again?"_**

 ** _"No..."_**

 ** _"VHY NOT?!"_**

 ** _"Because I like how you are now! If you get really big you'll get painful scars and... And you might fall like Grandpapa did... I don't want that to happen to you... I love you the way you are..."_**

* * *

"Who were you once before...? What was your name your old name my lord before you forgot...?"

* * *

 ** _"Please... Stay with me..."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Holy Rome..."**_

* * *

It came flowing back in bits and pieces but I understood...

My old name was the Holy Roman Empire as a child and when the war with France came... I lost everything and became Germany...

I still remember the girl in the green dress, but I forget her name... She must have given up on me by now... Or she died long ago...

"So do you have an answer my prince?"

I looked at Facade and said calmly, "I can only remember bits and pieces but... I once vas zhe Holy Roman Empire..."

He smiled and said, "Good... Another burden has been taken off your heart and will help you lead to your happiness..."

He pulled out a small vial and said, "This will allow you to awaken my prince... One drink and you will find yourself in the waking world once more..."

I looked at him and said, "But, I have more questions for you and..."

He pressed his gloved finger against my lips and said, "And they will be answered my prince... But you need to awaken... Your friend may grow frantic once more."

I nodded and uncorked the bottle. I then drank the contents allowing them into my system.

Facade smiled as I began to feel woozy and took me in his smaller arms as he laid me to the floor gently.

The last thing I remember before falling to darkness was Facade placing a kiss on my lips and whispering into my ear, "Hearken my sweet prince, for on the morrow all will be revealed to you... This I swear..."

* * *

"VE GERMANY!"

I peeled my eyes open to see Italy's sobbing face sitting above me trying to wake me up.

I groaned a little bit as I sat up and said, "I'm awake Italy... Vhat happened?"

Italy glomped on to me and said, "Ve... You had sat down and started talking and then you started wobbling and fell to the ground and it was really scary so I started holding my breath and... Mhhphhpph!"

I covered Italy's mouth and said, "I get zhe picture Italy... Sorry to have vorried you... Zhe lack of sleep and my busy zhoughts might have overexerted me today..."

Italy hugged tighter and said, "Just don't do that again, si?"

I nodded and said, "Ja... Now ve better get back to zhe hotel before our bruders get vorried..."

Italy hopped up and said, "Si! Besides, tomorrow is the ball! I bet no one will recognize me!"

I gave a small chuckle knowing Italy would probably be discovered quickly... I mean after all he doesn't have a devious bone in his body...

With that thought, me and Italy left the room and headed towards the hotel with the thoughts of the Ball and Facade running though my head unsure why my heart was racing and why my memories of my past self was important?

Tomorrow I'll get my answers... I just hope they're the ones I need...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Got to love the idea of Italy seducing Germany for once...

Yes, I know Germany is OOC but that's because Facade (Italy) is delving into his thoughts, his past... He's invoking the feeling of Holy Rome while all the same time making Germany fall for him...

I also like the idea of a sneaky secretly smart Italy.

People should give him more credit since his country was the home of an age of learning, several brilliant minds, and the mafia. (it's more Romano's stuff with the mafia but Italy has connections too.)

Also I'd like to note that in this story that Germany is wearing Miku's shade of teal green... Just to let you know.

Next chapter is the beginning of the Masquerade Ball and the super sexy Facade will make his public debue along with some other people dressed like the VOCALOID Eight...

I have a list of who right here;

* * *

 **KAITO- Italy**

 **Miku- Germany**

 **Len (Hint: Male)-?**

 **Rin (Hint: Male)-?**

 **MEIKO (Hint: Male)-?**

 **Gakupo (Hint: Male)-?**

 **GUMI (Hint: Female)-?**

 **Luka- (Hint: Female)-?**

* * *

Who ever guesses them all right (or close enough) in the comments I'll write them into the chapter as a well needed OC character.

Other than the gender hint, I've made some hints at a few and the others well...

I'll leave you to figure that out.

Good luck to you all!

And don't forget to review!


	5. The Night of Mystery: Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Night of Mystery: Part 1**

* * *

NARRATOR'S P.O.V. (Yes, that's right! I got the narrator in on this!)

"Tonight was the night that all the nations were either excited, nervous, or down right terrified about... The night of the long awaited England's Masquerade Party were everyone wouldn't know who is who until the stroke of midnight..."

"I'd be careful because France will be one of the people hidden behind a mask, so I'd bring pepper spray on back up..."

"Anyway, all our boys and girls were dressing to the nines for the fine evening in various colors and costumes in the hopes they weren't recognized by their peers..."

"And also for the fact that Britain offered a prize to the most unrecognizable country, talk about a ballsy move consider it could be anything (even his scones) But, oh well..."

"Now let's go check on those getting ready... And not in the pervy way you were thinking!"

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

"Tonight's the night..." I said to myself looking myself over once more.

Tonight was the masquerade... More importantly, the night I finally win his heart.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:35... The party starts at 8 p.m. but I intend on arriving at 9... That way I'll catch every eye in the room...

A more theatrical entrance if you will.

I carefully picked up a rose in my hand and the letter... The love letter Germany gave me when he was Holy Rome...

I looked out to the full mooned sky and whispered out, "Tonight I will make you remember..."

I smiled and continued by saying, "Tonight, I will make you MINE."

* * *

HUNGARY'S P.O.V.

"Huh? I haven't seen Prussia all day... Odd since I would think he'd try to sneak a peak at both of our costumes." I stated as me and Austria began to get ready for the ball tonight.

Austria had made no attempt to completely hide his identity thus he wore his pure white pianist suit with his mask painted white with gold lines making his hair turn a light shade of golden blonde and his voice almost as monotone as Sweden's.

He'll be recognized for certain but me on the other hand...

Instead of my usual green colors I like wearing I decided to take a page from Lichtenstein's book (while she took a page out of mine as well ) and went with a nice pink dress and made my mask match.

It wasn't a neon or baby pink... It was more rose colored with black lace accents.

My mask was the same shade of pink with black gems placed here and there which in turn turned my hair the same pink color and made my voice sound soothing and calm.

I then flat ironed my hair to where the waves of my hair making me completely unrecognizable (Even Austria didn't know who I was, and I put the mask on in front of him!)

Austria sighed and said, "He's said he didn't want anyone but this 'Birdie' person to know what he did for the ball so I believe he's waiting it out."

I nodded and I put on the black lace choker with black rose earrings. I then asked, "Do you think he'll get found out quick?"

Austria shrugged and stated, "Who knows... My bet is that he says the word, 'Awesome' with in the first 10 minutes and gets found."

I clipped the black bow with a pink rose in the center at the top of my head, slightly tilted to the right and said, "True... After all it is Prussia..."

* * *

ROMANO'S P.O.V.

"Oh Roma~ I mean Leo! You look so nice your mask yes?" Spain stated in his non accented voice with his now green hair and red suit (He looks like a tomato now more that ever).

Veneziano had helped me with my mask and the outfit so I didn't even up with the tomato bastard's idea of a disguise (a.k.a. the adverse of his costume).

My old Victorian style suit was set up with a bronze vest and a bronze bow-tie. Along with that my mask was painted black and had bronze vines painted on it and decorative leaves glued at the temples to where my curl was completely subdued.

I looked at Spain and said in my softer voice, "Shut up Tomato Bastard... We need to get going to the ball."

Spain nodded and said, "I wonder what your brother has for a costume?"

I smirked a little bit and said, "You'll never guess it once all evening... I guarantee it."

He pouted and said, "Awwww! Can't you point him out?"

I replied, "No, I promise to keep his identity all night so stop asking Jerk Spa.. I mean Jerk Alexandro."

"Oh can't I have a hint? Please~?"

I looked at him and he groveled at my feet for a hint... "Tk... Fine... One hint and that's it, okay?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, now what's the hint?"

I smiled and said, "He's wearing the outfit from our days pretending to be nobles..."

Spain's expression fell and he said, "But I wasn't there for that time..."

I smirked as I opened the door and stated, "You asked for a hint and I gave you one... Now come on bastard!"

* * *

PRUSSIA'S P.O.V.

"Birdie, this plan you came up with is **awesome**! No one will recognize us now!" I said in the soft toned voice the mask created.

Birdie and I had been getting ready for the ball together especially since mine required a bit more work.

My costume I borrowed (read stole) from Eyebrow's Attic... It belonged to some crazy woman obsessed duke who was killed because he was crazy... (yes Gakupo's duke outfit)

Along with that Birdie put hair extensions into my hair so I could wear it like a noble in a high ponytail.

Birdie then stepped out wearing a pair of black trousers a white button up shirt with a black vest and a bright red tailcoat and bow tie with various green gems placed in various spots. He had his hair flat ironed and laying like Japan's only in a ruby red color while his red and black mask subdued his curl from sight.

He then said in his new boastorus voice, "Yeah. No one will be able to tell who we really are when we're pretending to be each other."

I nodded and said, "Well, I know one thing for certain... Tonight is going to be **awesome**!"

* * *

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

"Yo Iggy, where's my tie at?" I asked in my disguised voice which sounded much more toned down than my normal voice but a bit more childish.

Iggy peeked in from the bathroom with his rusty red mask on (which hid his eyebrows) and his hair slicked back much like Germany's.

He then said in his calming new deep voice, "It's in the breast pocket of your tux jacket love."

I walked over to my jacket and sure enough there was the navy blue colored tie in the breast pocket.

I went over to the mirror and tied it on while looking at my costume.

My mask was navy blue colored much like my tie turning my hair and eyes that darker blue color. With that added to my tux I looked pretty good.

England stepped up behind me in this old butler's uniform with a rusty red vest underneath his tail coat.

I smiled and said, "You look good..."

He smiled and replied, "Well after all... I'm one _ **hell**_ of a butler."

I laughed and said, "Man, Japan really has you hooked on that _Black Butler_ anime doesn't he?"

Iggy blushed a bit and said, "Well that's because it's good..."

I smirked and said, "Well then, come then Sebastian."

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "As you wish Master Ciel..."

* * *

(A/N: I had to! It sounded so good and it works so cutely!)

* * *

GREECE'S P.O.V.

"Are you sure I look alright Japan?" I asked in my high pitched voice my mask gave me

. Japan and I decided to dress like a set of twins but with slight differences.

My hair was down with a black band subduing my curl on the back of my head, while Japan had his was up in a ponytail making his hair a bit messy.

My mask was gold with black vines, while his was black with gold vines.

We wore the same suit but the sides of the accessories were flipped.

He looked at me and replied with his slightly higher (but not too high like mine) voice, "Yes, you look fine. Now do you remember your fake name for tonight and mine?"

I sighed and said, "I'm Ren and you're Len... Right?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, with these names it will be harder to guess who we are... Now are you ready?"

I nodded and we walked out the door and towards the party...

Although I'd rather be sleeping...

* * *

RUSSIA'S P.O.V.

"Ah, so I look good, yes?" I asked China with my new cheery voice as I walked out in my outfit.

I decided to go with a black mask with light pink designs so that could just wear a suit and use my scarf like an accost. My hair was black but my eyes were pink for some weird reason... Maybe my mask was broken.

China stepped in with his hair pulled back into a braid with his golden mask making his hair and eyes the same color and matching the ruby red vest he wore with his tux.

He replied in his somewhat high pitch but mature sounding voice. "Yes. You look fine Russia."

I smiled and said, "I am not Russia tonight remember Edward?"

He groaned and said, "That for the party. We're in the hotel room and have no need to talk with our masquerade names right now Russia."

"Please? It will be fun."

"I already said no."

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"ALRIGHT!"

"Alright what...?"

"Alright... Evan... Now can we go to the ball?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, let us go!"

And with that we made our way to the ball preparing to see our friends all hidden behind disguises.

* * *

LICHTENSTEIN'S P.O.V.

"Big Brother are you ready yet?" I asked with my new a bit more energetic voice.

Hungary and I thought it would be interesting if we switched the colors of our normal dresses for the ball.

I was wearing a dark green ball gown that had no straps but did have a black sash and my semi short hair with little braids in the front bangs (tied off with my purple ribbon from brother) that matched my green and gold mask perfectly.

Big brother hardly put any effort into his costume, all he wore was a plain black tux with the mask unpainted, thus his hair and eyes were a silver-ish white.

He replied in a deep voice, "Yes Lili, I'm ready..."

I giggled a little bit and said, "Silly we're suppose to use fake names... My fake name is Guenevere, remember?"

He sighed and said, "Right... I suppose I'll need one as well..."

I looked up and him and said, "Well how about Winter, since your hair and eyes look like snow..."

He glanced at his appearance in the mirror and replied, "I guess so... Alright, my false name will be Winter..."

He then took my hand and said, "Alright now let's go before it gets crowded."

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

"Tonight's the night..." I said to myself looking myself over once more.

Tonight was the masquerade...

Originally at the start of the week I was dreading this but now... I can help but feel the slightest twinge of excitement.

Tonight I'll dance with Facade and see the man behind his mask...

See the person... I've fallen for...

Yes I admit it... Sort of...

I've fallen for him and honestly... I couldn't be happier...

He makes me feel... Complete somehow...

I don't know how but he does...

And tonight...

I opened the door to my hotel room and stated softly, "Tonight, I will tell you... Tell you I have fallen in love you..."

* * *

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

"Whoa! Talk about dramatics! Anyways, we'll have to see if the plans set into motion work... Next time!"

"Oh don't look at me and the author like that, it's rude and you know it!"

"She split it up for dramatic interest and a little humor in between the seriousness, so lighten up will ya?"

"Well I better get ready for the party too... What? Can I go to the party? Of course I can! I'm the narrator, I can do anything! So, see ya!"

* * *

A/N: I decided to declare it a tie between meapzilla2mouse and christa since they were the closest! You two will be my OC's for the next chapter. Just tell me what you want to look like and we'll be golden! Anyways did you like it? Love it? Want to marry it? Well let me know! Also if you were curious here are the nations dressed like VOCALIODS if you didn't figure them out by now and the names they'll be using at the ball.

* * *

 **KAITO- Italy- Facade**

 **Miku- Germany- Mirage**

 **Len - Japan- Len**

 **Rin - Greece- Ren**

 **MEIKO - Canada- Michael**

 **Gakupo - Prussia- Gage**

 **GUMI - Liechtenstein- Guenevere**

 **Luka -Hungary- Lucy**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! And no flames!


	6. The Night of Mystery: Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Night of Mystery: Part 2**

* * *

ENGLAND'S P.O.V.

"The party seems to be in full swing wouldn't you say Young Master?" I said to America as we drank some champagne while masked nations danced around the floor in couples despite of their gender of their dance partner.

The party was already in full swing and it had only been an hour since the party began and it was to continue on till midnight.

America smiled at me and said, "Quite so. Now shall we head to the ballroom floor Sebastian? I grow tired of standing still."

I returned his smile and said, "Of course Master Ciel... I would be delighted."

And with that we began to dance across the floor, taking turns being the male lead. We were getting into the swing of things when the doors of the ballroom opened.

Late goers were to be expected with a party of this size and amount of work put into the costumes but this late goer nearly turned every head in the room.

Standing in the doorway was a suave looking man in an old nobles outfit and hat, decorated with deep blues and blacks. His mask was a dark blue painted with black spirals and designs and decorated with bits of silver dots here and there with a silver crystal in the forehead. Because of this his hair and eyes was that deep shade of sapphire making the unidentifiable man look even more mysterious than he already did.

One of the host I had hired for the evening to do the stage events approached the man. She flipped her silver hair out of her ruby eyes and said, "Sir, may I see your invita..."

Before she could continue the man handed her the invite and said in a deep voice that was dripping with seduction, "Here you are milady just as you wished of me..."

The silver haired girl blushed and said with a slight stutter, "Th-Thank you Mr..."

"Ah yes, the name I go by this glorious night is Facade... May I get yours milady?"

She backed up a bit and said blushing a bit harder, "Meapzilla... My name is Meapzilla2mouse..."

He smiled and said, "Well ... I bid you well and wish you a delightful evening..."

With that the suave man enter the party with many an eye drawn to him.

America then asked me, "Do you know..."

"No idea... I can't recognize them by style or wording... None of us have acted like this in centuries..."

America looked at the masked man who introduced himself as Facade and said, "Well who ever this masked figure is, they've caught the attention of most of the nations who went alone..."

* * *

PRUSSIA'S P.O.V.

"Man, that Facade guy is getting a lot of the AWESOME attention... Right Gage?" Canada said, trying his best to act like me.

I nodded and said quietly, "Yeah Michael..."

We watched at many of the single nations surrounded the man asking an array of questions.

"Would like to get a drink?"

"Want to dance with me?"

"We could talk and stuff! How about it?"

"Want to be my date for the night?"

They looked at they were going to ask more and more and more, until this Facade person raised his white gloved hand and said, "As flattered as I am by your request and complements good sirs and ladies, I am afraid I must deny them for I have made plans with another this night. Forgive me but I must find him or else I will disappoint..."

At that all the crowd around him groaned and backed off of him ever so slightly.

He has a date? Well, that's no surprise with looks like his... I wonder who it is though...

"Ah, so my prince doth arrive... Please forgive my tardiness my lord but night didn't truly fall until this hour..."

"It's alright Facade...The ball had barely begun."

I looked back over towards Facade upon hearing the familar-ish voice and my eyes widen in shock.

There next to the mask man that everyone was talking about was WEST! My bruder of all people was with this masked guy...

I could hardly believe it!

I mean I always thought Ita and West would get together because of the whole Holy Rome ordeal... Now this masked guy is in the picture...

Who the hell is he and how the hell did he get West to go with him?!

I have to know!

* * *

ROMANO'S P.O.V.

"Is that him?" Spain guessed for the 30th time that night pointing to another masked person.

I growled at him and said, "For the last time, no! And even if you guessed it right do you think I would tell you?"

Spain sighed and said, "Well I know who he isn't that is for sure."

I smirked slightly as I saw Spain looking at my brother and some other masked man. "Ita is too hyper to act that this way for sure."

If only he knew that my Fratello was one hell of an actor but still I wonder...

Who is the man he's talking to?

"So my prince, shall we take to the floor and dance?"

The man in green then said, "Please call me Mirage... And yes... I would."

Who ever this guy is, fratello making them fall hard... Maybe to prove that looks are deceiving or some shit like that.

The music began to pick up into a violin chorus (The Canterella dance tune) and the nations began to take the floor once more with my fratello and the other masked man taking the lead.

Spain smiled and said, "Come on Clockwork! Let's go dance!"

I groaned and said, "Fine Toma... Let's get this over with."

* * *

JAPAN'S P.O.V.

"Len? Are you okay?" Greece asked me as I peered over at the dance floor.

I knew that this Facade person was going to attempt to dance and mingle with Germany the entire night of the ball, trying to wue him into love... That's why I looked at Germany's mask beforehand.

What I didn't expect was the true identity of the man who has won the German nation's heart.

There on the dance floor was Italy in his mysterious blue mask, what I assume to be his noble clothes, and hat on his head dancing with Germany and Italy was being the lead!

This whole time Italy had been winning Germany's heart... I have to say this was unexpected and I will have to question him on a later date about it, but for now...

I watch the two dance with smiles gracing their faces and have a good time as the memorized the dance floor with their movements.

I'll let them have their moment...

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

I felt so alive dancing with him, making all the heads in the room turn to us as we waltzed and pranced about the room in a elegant manor. And as we dance I became more entranced by his glistening blue eyes that stared at me.

They seemed vaguely familiar in a way but never in my entire life have I met someone eyes this deep sapphire.

The time we spent was magical this night as the clock finally found itself at the eleventh hour.

Facade and I had retreated to a corner for a tad bit of privacy. He looked at me and said, "My prince... I must confess something to you and I hope you do not hate me for it..."

I looked at him and said, "Facade?"

He looked down to the ground and said, "From the moment we met on that glorious moonlit night I have told you, that I was a phantom of the night... I have lied to you my prince... I am of your kind... A nation..."

He not a ghost? But... How?!

How did he get in my room?!

And... And the dream! How the hell did he do that?!

But... A part of me was glad to hear this...

This person is someone I know... Someone who cares deeply for me... And somehow or another has made a deep impression on my heart...

I replied, "So you are... I'm guessing you won't reveal how you did those tricks until after the unmasking?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, once the veil of mystery has fallen, I shall reveal all to you and ask my single question..."

"Excuse me sirs?"

We both turned to see a short girl with light pink hair and bright blue eyes walk up and said, "My name is Christa (A/N: Christa never replied so I made her look like IA {Hope you don't mind}) I'm one of the host tonight. We would like to invite you two to the stage. Both of you have been nominated for the best costumes and will be unveiled on stage."

The two of us looked at each other and back at the girl. Facade then replied, "Very well... But I only ask that Mirage would be the one to remove my mask."

She nodded and said, "Indeed now follow me please."

With that we made our way to the stage to see six other people. One was my bruder and who I assumed to be Canada, a girl dressed in pink, a girl completely in green, and a set of twin golden blondes with black tuxes.

Meapzilla2mouse and Christa walked to the mics and Meapzilla2mouse announced, "Welcome nations of the World to the final thirty minutes of the Earth Day Masquerade Ball. As you all know there was a contest for best disguise and behind me are the top six finalist... But before we get to them let's meet the most recognized two nations going under the alias Michael and Gage."

Prussia and Canada stepped up and Christa stated, "It was unanimous vote that Prussia is Michael and Canada is Gage... Now Michael, would you please remove your mask?"

I saw Canada smile and said, "Alright..."

And with a quick slip of the mask's ribbon Canada's hair and eyes turned back to normal and he said, "Well you got it half right... Right Gil?"

Prussia nodded and said, "It's still **awesome** how we tricked them!"

Meapzilla2mouse twitched slightly and said, "Your mask Gage..."

Bruder smirked as he took it off and yelled out, "ZHE **AWESOME** PRUSSIA AND BIRIDE HAS TRICKED YOU ALL! KESESESESE!"

Nearly the entire room was gobsmacked that those two pulled one over on them but soon enough applause was given out.

Meapzilla2mouse regained her thoughts and said, "Now on to our top mask men and women. When I call your name please step up and remove your mask. In sixth place is... Lucy!"

The woman in pink stepped up with an with a swift pull of a ribbon revealed Hungary. The crowd cheered and she gave a curtsy.

Christa nodded and said, "Now for fifth and fourth we decided to announce together which they are... The twins! Ren and Len."

The blonde twins stepped up and Facade smirked. I looked at him and whispered, "You know who they are?"

He nodded and said, "Indeed, I saw their mask first hand."

The mask soon flew off and revealed Ren to be Greece and Len to be Japan!

It was a great disguise! I couldn't tell who they were.

Meapzilla2mouse smiled and said, "In third place we have Guinevere."

The petite green hair girl approached the center stage and took off her lacy mask to reveal the soft spoken nation of Liechtenstein. Everyone cheered loudly for her making her blush and smile.

Christa then said with a grand smile, "And now... For our first place winner... Meapzilla, if you will..."

Meapzilla2mouse grinned and said, "In a land slide victory we have... FACADE!"

The room exploded with applause as both me and Facade walked to the center stage.

Christa then said, "Now Mirage was our second place winner and will take of his mask first... And then have the honors of revealing our man of mystery."

I took a deep breath and gently tugged at the ribbon holding up my mask letting it fall from my face. As gasp of shock went around the room and finally small cheers went out ( And loud ones in the case of Prussia and yells cursing my name from who I assumed to be Romano).

Facade knelt before me taking his hat off his head making his blue hair even more vibrant. He then said, "I await to be unveiled my lord... You may proceed..."

I gently approached the kneeling man and untied the knot at the back of his head and carefully lifting off his mask...

I watched in shock and awe as the sapphire blue hair faded to a brown red color that formed in natural waves... In his thick slightly wavy hair stood one out of place curl coming off the left side of his head.

I watched at he raised his head revealing the caramel colored orbs looking at me with the same intensity that I found beneath the mask's gaze...

But the mask was no longer on and the only gaze directed toward mine own was that of Italy's who knelt at my feet...

The whole room had gone silent...

They too were just as shocked to the fumbling idiot Italy behind the mask of the suave and mysterious Facade.

Italy stood up and set his hat back on his head but his gaze not leaving mine.

Meapzilla2mouse and Christa finally shook off the shock and Meapzilla2mouse said, "Congratulations to our man of mystery, Facade also known as North Italy. England will present your prize after the festivities are over."

Christa nodded and asked, "Is there anything you would like to say to your fellow nations?"

I watched as he looked out to the shocked faces of the crowd and said with a small smile, "Ve... Not is all what it seems to be...And... No matter how long you wait for someone... They will always come back..."

Those words sunk into my skull as another memory flashed into my mind.

* * *

 _"Ve~ Holy Rome, please don't go..." Chibitalia said with whimpering eyes._

 _I smiled as I petted his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Do not vorry Ita... I shall return to you... All I ask is for you to vait for me..."_

 _He whimpered out, "Alright... I'll wait for you... Holy Rome... I'll wait for you!"_

 _I smiled and said while taking his hands, "Ich Leibe Dich Italy..."_

 _He wiped his eyes dry a bit and said, "Ti Amo Holy Rome..."_

* * *

Italy...

He was... No, he IS the one I fell in love with as a child!

All this time he's been waiting for me...

Waiting for me to remember...

He...

He did all this... So I could remember...

Oh, Italy...

Italy looked at me and said quietly, "Shall we go to the balcony now?"

I nodded and said, "Ja..."

And with that we walked away making sure no one would intrude on this moment.

* * *

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

Italy and Germany finally made it out to the balcony, locking the doors from the outside and walked out to the far edge.

The light of the moon and stars shined over the two as they stared off the into the glorious view of the city dimly lit city.

Italy turned to Germany and said, "Ve... I suppose I should explain how I did all that..."

Germany looked at him with curiosity as he carefully explained every detail of his complex plan to win over his heart.

Germany came to realize that Italy's strength wasn't physical at all... He was a strategic genius and this elaborate plan prove it!

Finally after he was finished he stated, "Now's all that's left to do is ask..."

Italy carefully took Germany's hand into his and asked in a soft low voice almost matching the tone of his Facade persona, "Germany... Do you... Love me?"

Italy waited for the answer as it slowly ate him away wondering what the nation would...

"Ja."

Italy looked up in surprise as the Germanic nation smiled at him. Germany then pulled Italy's hand closer towards him, which also brought Italy inches away from him.

Germany looked him dead in the eyes and said with a warm smile, "I have loved you since 900's... And vill love you until... No beyond zhe day I die... I vill love you forever... My Ita..."

Italy's eyes widen and his said in a tremble, "Ho... Holy Rome... Germany!"

The two embraced each other reuniting in a kindle of warmth of the lovers which they haven't felt in centuries.

The two men gazed into one another's eyes and the faint whispers of, 'Ti amo...' and 'Ich leibe dich...' fluttered though the air. Finally the two's lips met in a swirl of pure passion for one another as they kissed at the balcony's edge.

As the clock stuck midnight fireworks went off in the distance bringing all the nations to the window to view them only they looked to see the shadow of the two reunited lovers imprinted on the moon in their moment of passion as the sparks of the fireworks of light went off making the moment all too magical.

Many wished them well as they been wondering when the two would get together, a few grabbed on to their own lovers to cherish the moment with hugs, kisses, and whispers of 'I love you' in their own languages and languages of their lovers as well...

And one very grouchy Italian was extremely pissed off at his brother for seducing and kissing said, 'Potato Bastard', but was then subdued by his own Spanish lover pressing his lips on to his own making him forget it momentarily.

The ballroom floor had now been emptied of everyone...

Everyone, but one...

There on the stage was a young man dressed in fine clothes, a cloak with a white gloves, and a rider's hat hiding away his head of dark blue hair.

He approached where the green and blue mask had been abandoned and smiled. "So our curse has ended..."

He then tied the ribbons of the two mask together in a bow that was not easily taken apart.

"Like the red strings of fate that connected them... This will too..."

The man turned from the stage to see a young woman with teal green hair tied in pigtails and wearing a long black dress.

The man smiled and said, "Shall we my love?"

She nodded and said, "Let us my love... Let us finally dance the night away..."

And so the two mysterious figures began dancing only to fade away altogether...

Leaving only a blue rose, a bottle of Canterella, and the nations' mask in their stead...

* * *

 _ **~FIN~**_

* * *

(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it... And please tell me how you like the ending! I might be willing to do more Hetalia/Vocaloid Crossovers in the future so keep an eye out... Until then... See ya!)


End file.
